Usuário:EliminatorVenom
Sobre Mim E aí gente, tá tranquilo, tá favorável? Meu nome é Eduardo, mas pode me chamar de Edu mesmo. Sou um cara nerdzão com muito tempo livre e interesse em lutas ficcionais como hobby, e então... É isso. Tenho 17 anos, sou entusiasta de vários jogos, alguns filmes e séries, e gosto muito de séries/novelas/animes meio obscuros, embora também veja os mainstream. Como gosto musical, gosto de tudo (Exceto sofrência. Eu até escuto funk ás vezes, mas sofrência não) mas dou preferência ao rock (Especialmente Imagine Dragons, Elvis Presley, Queen e Guns 'n Roses) e pop (Seja brasileiro ou americano. Preferência a Michael Jackson e Zé Ramalho). Minha comida predileta é pavê (Acho). Meus Versos Favoritos Gostar, eu gosto de muitos, e também adoro vários versos. Por padrão, é muito raro eu não gostar de algo, e menos ainda detestar. Mas os que eu mais gosto, o que ainda são muitos, são: *Crônicas do Gelo e do Fogo (Vei, melhores reviravoltas, história do caralho, personagens excelentes) *Berserk (Fodisse ao extremo, e tem um dos personagens mais bem-desenvolvidos da ficção) *Demonbane (Pode ser eroge, mas a história é daora) *Super Mario Bros. (Não jogo muitos jogos do Mario, pois não comprei muitos consoles da Nintendo. Mas os jogos clássicos, que posso jogar de emulador, eu adoro todos eles, especialmente Super Mario World, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars e Paper Mario) *DC (Filmes e HQs, gosto muito de ambas) *Marvel (Vide "DC") *Warhammer 40.000 (Não tanto pelo RPG em si, mas sim pela história, que é excelente. Pena que a GW tá só enrolando...) *Madness Combat (Série violenta, engraçada e criativa pra krl) *Mortal Kombat (Só boas lembranças desse joguinho agradável) *God of War (Kratos is a fodônis) *Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos (Simplesmente adoro o humor meio inocente da série, além da história legal) *Jogos Vorazes (Admito que fugiu muito das raízes, mas os três livros - especialmente o primeiro - tem coisas fodas neles) *Earthbound (Jogava MUITO quando era mais novo, e até hoje jogo ás vezes com o emulador) *Grand Theft Auto (GTA San Andreas e o V me marcaram de um jeito que nunca vou esquecer) *Naruto (A primeira parte da série, em especial, é engraçada demais) *Bastard!! (Tá bom, é hype de um fanboy que mal leu 76 capítulos, mas a história tá foda demais, e Dark Schneider é tão clichêzão/fodão ele sabe disso que chega ser engraçado) *Livros de Stephen King (Na boa, ele é o Rei do Terror, hoje em dia) *The Gamer (Um mangá coreano legal pra caramba, recomendo muito ler) *Broken Empire (Não tenho palavras quantificáveis da fodisse dessa série) *Turma da Mônica (Adoro o humor deles, ahueaheua) *Garfield (/\) *One Piece (De novo, vindo de um cara que leu pouco do mangá, mas que acha muito engraçado e com uma trama legalzinha, embora no começo muito desfocada, sei lá) *Tex (Mds, nunca vi revistas de faroeste tão boas. Sério, tem mais de cem revistas com quase que exatamente o mesmo enredo, mas NUNCA enjoei) *Zagor (Mesmo caso do que acima, só que Zagor se envolve um pouco mais com misticismo, o sobrenatural e ficção científica, enquanto Tex mantém uma linha mais realista) *Legend of Zelda (Mesmo caso do que o Mario, não pude jogar muitos jogos, mas os que joguei - especialmente A Link to the Past - me deixaram DOIDO) *Disney (Tenho que admitir que gosto muito da Disney, especialmente os jogos) *Call of Duty (BO2 >>> Clássicos. Chorem) *Harry Potter (A primeira série de livros que terminei, sem contar com a Bíblia. Essa série foi muito marcante na minha memória, recomendo MUITO) *Assassin's Creed (Creio eu que, depois de Harry Potter, foi a segunda série de livros que terminei. Nunca joguei os jogos, mas já li todos os livros da série e posso afirmar uma coisa: MUITO foda) *World of Warcraft (Outro caso de um cara que nunca jogou o jogo, mas adorou os livros) *Bleach (Meu anime predileto não meu mangá favorito. Mangá, é Berserk, pq é foda demais) E vários outros, especialmente jogos indie. Foi coisa pra krl, mas né ahuaehauehauheaue Ah sim, e eu tenho uma conta alternativa: TheWillOfEvil420. Só pra casos de emergência ou contatar wikis que não posso entrar normalmente já que minha conta é bugada. Personagens Favoritos Pqp, aí vai ter muito, mas vamos tentar resumir. *Guts (Berserk) - Um cara fodão, com a vida mais miserável que já vi de um personagem normal (Sem contar com deidades, entidades sobrenaturais e afins) e um dos personagens ficcionais que mais sofreram... E superaram os problemas. O cara é simplesmente foda. *Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) - O cara é um homem arrogante, que paga de badass (E é), pegador pra krl, e de um modo geral, um filho da puta magnífico, e ele sabe disso. Pode ser clichê, mas é exatamente isso que deixa ele legal. *Thor (Marvel) - O cara é um deus fodão, com personalidade marcante, ainda que legal e simpática, honrado, de grande poder, e com força de vontade do caralho. *Mario (Super Mario Bros.) - Não dá pra explicar. O Mario simplesmente parece tão feliz na maior parte do tempo que não dá pra evitar ficar feliz também. *Tex Willer (Tex) - Ser humano normal, ranger americano, extremamente bom no uso de rifles, pistolas e facas, personalidade forte, foda e simpática, e sabe lutar mano-a-mano melhor do que boxeadores profissionais. Uma receita que deu em um dos personagens de HQ mais fodas, ainda que simples, que já vi. *Deadpool (Marvel) - Véi, é o Deadpool. Palavras não são necessárias. *Batman (DC) - O cara é um gênio, namoral. Em todos os sentidos possíveis, ele é foda. *Kid Naruto (Naruto) - O Naruto criança é tão engraçado, e ainda assim tão "sério", que certamente deixa ele na minha lista. *Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) - Han Jee-Han não é tanta coisa de especial, mas seus poderes, sua personalidade simples, mas legal, deixam ele na minha lista. E tem vários outros, mas no momento estou com preguiça de terminar. Versos Que Conheço Muito Bem *As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo *Demonbane *Berserk *The Gamer *Indieverso (Claro, até onde joguei) *Unturned *Riordanverso *Doom (Ainda não joguei o 3 nem o 2016) *Drifters *Tempestade Vermelha *Tex *Zagor *The Keys to the Kingdom *Madness Combat *Império Destruído *Grand Theft Auto *Preacher *OFF *God of War *Green Worldz Páginas Que Criei Personagens= *A Coisa *A Garota *A Rainha *A Vestal *Acácia (Green Worldz) *Acererak *Akira Urabe *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Alice Liddell (McGee) *Ares *Arthur Penhaligon *Asdrubael Vect *Asra Nox *Amakasu Masahiko *Amanhecer de Quarta-Feira *Andarilho *Apocalipse (Sword Quest) *Auron *Aventureiro (Dwarf Fortress) *Ayase Kasumi *Azathoth (Lovecraft) *Barão de Munchausen *Bass *Bass.EXE *Batman (Pós-Crise) *Beady *Bestas Esquecidas/Titãs *Bigby Wolf *Bit Hero *Boitatá *Brad Armstrong *Cacame Awemedinade *Capitão Nascimento *Carl Johnson *Casca *Cavaleiro Caveira *Cavaleiro do Portal *Christopher Valzelide *Chun-Li *Ciaphas Cain *Corpo-Seco *Crepúsculo de Segunda-Feira *Crono *Cthulhu *Dan Hibiki *Dante Alighieri *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Dante (Warhammer 40.000) *Dedan *Deimos (God of War) *Deimos (Madness) *Demonbane *Demonbane Deus da Guerra *Deus-Imperador da Humanidade *Demitri Maximoff *Doomguy *Drácula (Van Helsing) *Dragão do Fim *Elder God Demonbane *Eleonore von Wittenburg *Enderman *Enoch *Eldrad Ulthran *Excalibur (Warframe) *Eye of Cthulhu *Ezio Auditore *Ferumbras *Fire Man *Gabriel Van Helsing *Gaia (Mitologia) *Gaz'haragoth *Geese Thompson *Gilgamesh (Mitologia) *Gilles de Rais *Grandes Daemônios do Caos *Griffith/Femto *Grunbeld *Golem de Neutrônio *Guts *Hades (Mitologia) *Han Jee-Han *Hank J. Wimbleton *Hera (Mitologia) *Herói de Lore *Hiiragi Yoshiya *Hobo *Homem Tigre *Hórus Lupercal *Hrathen *Hugo (OFF) *Ilec *Imperador *Jack (Demons of Shanghai) *Jaime Lannister *Japhet *Jesse Custer *Jimmy Hopkins *Jody *Jorg Ancrath *Kei Sakurai *Ken Masters *Khârn o Traidor *Khorne *Kit Carson *Kratos *Kurou Daijuuji *Liber Legis (Zanma Taisei) *Lisa Armstrong *Locus *Lorde Domingo *Luke Castellan *Lutador do Caos *M. Bison *Machina *Mad Dog *Magnus o Vermelho *Mangog *Manhã de Segunda-Feira *Manji *Marie *Marine (StarCraft) *Marle *Marneus Augustus Calgar *Mega Man (Clássico) *MegaMan.EXE *Mercurius *Mestre Therion *Metusalém *Miles Quaritch *Morrigan Aensland *Nakiri Kuubou *Necromante (Darkest Dungeon) *Nern Guan *Noroko *Nosferatu Zodd *Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) *Nyarlathotep (Lovecraft) *Odin (Mitologia) *O Batedor *O Caçador de Recompensas *O Cruzado *O Flagelante *O Flautista *O Gladiador *O Herói (Hero Smash) *O Juiz *O Marinheiro *O Salteador de Estradas *O Swarmlord *O Wither *Odin (A Fairytale for the Demon Lord) *Os Espectros *Os Elsen *Papai Noel *Paulie Bridges *Percy Jackson *Primeiro Paraíso *Proto Man *Poseidon (Mitologia) *Quarta-Feira Afogada *Rainha Zeal *Raoden *Rei Negro *Reimu Hakurei *Reinhard Heydrich *Ren Fuji *Robina Hood *Robloxiano *Roboute Guilliman *Rocky *Rosine *Rot Spinne *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Sagat *Samus Aran *Sanguinius *Santo dos Assassinos *Satã (LISA) *SCP-001 (Proposta do Dr. Clef) *SCP-076 "Able" *SCP-106 "O Homem Velho" *SCP-173 "A Escultura" *SCP-179 "Sauelsuesor" *SCP-280 "Olhos no Escuro" *SCP-314 "Lâmina Seguidora de Movimento" *SCP-682 "Réptil-difícil-de-se-destruir" *Senhor Segunda-Feira *Sentinelas (The Keys to the Kingdom) *Serpico *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sherlock Holmes *Shimazu Toyohisa *Shuan *Sight of Surrender *Sir Quinta-Feira *Skullface *Slender Man *Son Goku (Demons of Shanghai) *Space Marine *Starbounder *Steve *Sucre *Sun Wukong *Tadano Hitonari *Tarrasque *Terrariano *Terrível Terça-Feira *Terry Hintz *Tex Willer *Thor Odinson *Thor *Thrint *Tubal Cain *Victor Freeman *Vulkan *Wilhelm Ehrenburg *Wolfgang Schreiber *Wyald (Berserk) *X *Yato *Yukari Yakumo *Yulian Provoke *Yuu Kamishiro *Zacharie *Zagor *Zephyr Coleraine *Zero (Mega Man X) *Zeus (God of War) *Zeus (Mitologia) *Zondark *Zumbi (Minecraft) |-|Versos= *As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo *A Fairytale for the Demon Lord *A Torre Negra *Assassin's Creed *AEverso *Avatar (James Cameron) *Berserk *Bit Heroes *Blaster Knuckle *Clowdenverso *Cosmere *Creepypasta *Dante's Inferno *Darkest Dungeon *Darkstalkers *Demonbane *Devil May Cry *Doom *Drifters *Dungeons & Dragons *Dwarf Fortress *Exterminador do Futuro *Fables *Fundação SCP *Grand Theft Auto *Green Worldz *God of War *Holyland *Indieverso *LISA *Masadaverso *Mega Man (Verso) *Metroid *Minecraft *Mitologia *Noragami *OFF *Roblox *Sherlock Holmes (Verso) *Silverio Vendetta *Starbound *StarCraft *Street Fighter *Sword Quest *Tempestade Vermelha *Terraria *Tex (Verso) *The Gamer *The Keys to the Kingdom *Tibia *Touhou Project *Warframe *Warhammer 40.000 *Zagor |-|Armas= *As Chaves *Lâmina do Olimpo *Longinuslanze Testament Categoria:Usuários Categoria:Usuários Auto-Confirmados Categoria:Administradores